Compatibility
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Because finding a match is hard but possible. An ItaSaku one-shot


A great website allowed me to watch my old cartoon favorites. One of these favorites is The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. I wanted to write this story since I began indulging this amazing show. I don't know if you'll like what happens, but I sincerely hope you'll at least be entertained.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura tugged the hair strand hanging from her right shoulder and held it back with a bobby pin. Tonight was the first time in many years since she had a date. She had to make a good impression if it was going to go anywhere.

"Hey, Sakura," a blonde woman handed her a glass cup. "Drink this."

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura accepted the beverage. She took a sip and blinked. "What is this?"

"Relax, Pinkie. It's a relaxant Mama drinks when she's on edge," Ino winked. "The best thing about it is that it won't get you drunk, so you can still think straight with that big forehead of yours."

Sakura downed the drink in one gulp.

"I don't know why you're so worried," Ino cringed as the emptied cup slammed onto the table. "You're the hottest woman I know. Well, second to me of course."

"Uh huh," Sakura grumbled. "Well being hot isn't enough to keep a man, Ino. My profession tends to scare potential lovers."

"Oh come on!" Ino waved off. "It's not _that_ scary."

"It's not exactly an appealing answer to 'What do you do for a living?'."

"Then postpone the answer!" Ino suggested. "This is just the first date, after all. You never want to let the other person know too much too soon."

Sakura looked up. "Hmm, good point."

"I know," the blonde shot her a coy smile. "Now go get 'im, girl! Don't stay up too late...or do."

Sakura scoffed and gave her friend a hug.

~.~

Sakura rubbed the smooth texture of her dress and sighed. As confident as she was about herself, she couldn't say the same about her date. She met him in a café one night during a work break, where they bonded over their love of the location's cake pops. He seemed like a polite man, had an air of magnificence too. But she had been impressed and disappointed by the same man before. Who was to say things wouldn't be the same with this one?

But then her date arrived, and Sakura fought the urge to lick her lips. Itachi Uchiha was much more handsome in the shadows. She liked how pale he was in the dark, and how his tuxedo accentuated his muscles.

"Hi," she extended a jeweled hand.

Itachi lifted her fingers to his lips. "Hello."

Oh, Sakura silently purred. An old-fashioned man. A very _charming_ old-fashioned man.

They talked about many shared interests. Favorite novels, philosophies, preferred flavors of dango—Itachi Uchiha stimulated both her heart and mind. She had never been so engaged on a date in her life.

"So," Itachi leaned forward, "what do you do for a living?"

Sakura's expression froze. Her date's eyes studied her patiently, waiting for her answer.

"I uhh," Sakura cleared her throat, "don't want to talk about it right now. My job is pretty stressful."

"I see," Itachi hummed. "I understand. I can say the same for mine."

"Really?" Sakura sat at the edge of her chair. "What do you do?"

"I'll share when you do."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Will there be more dinners in the future?"

Itachi simpered. "If you'd like."

Oh yes, Sakura grinned. She would definitely like.

~.~

Nights with full moons were the busiest nights of them all, and there were a lot of them lately. Sakura didn't like canceling her plans with Itachi. Fortunately, he was just as busy as she was.

Sakura was on her way to her next client when she realized she had come too early. Her client was still getting killed when she came to his house. But there was something to note that was definitely noted. Unlike the other victims, this one was sleeping.

"How admirable," she approached the man and his killer. "To take a person's life without inflicting pain. Not many people display this kind of mercy."

"Thank you."

Sakura froze. That voice. That silky, sultry tenor. "I-Itachi?"

When the killer lifted himself from his victim, he turned around to face her. He wore a fitted suit like he did on their date, but a black trench coat and combat boots replaced his blazer and dress shoes. Blood dripped from his thin lips down to his chin.

"Hello, Sakura," Itachi greeted.

"Itachi, you're," Sakura stood before him, "you're…"

"A vampire?" Itachi finished.

"Yes."

"You're half right," he granted. "Are you ready to share what _you_ do?"

Sakura's lips pressed together and said nothing.

Itachi chuckled. "Why do you postpone this knowledge?"

"Let's just say not everybody...approves of my occupation," Sakura answered.

"I understand," Itachi's black irises swirled into dark red. "You need a tough man for a tough woman like yourself."

Sakura took a deep breath. Then, with more confidence, smirked. "I do."

Itachi smirked as well and encircled her waist. Sakura giggled and stroked his arms.

"Then let's start over," Itachi invited. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am the Vampire King."

Sakura widened her eyes. Then, after realization struck her, encircled his neck. "Sakura Haruno," she grinned. "I'm the Grim Reaper."


End file.
